Different Discoveries
by It'sGottaBeLove
Summary: Dee has always been somewhat of a buzzkill. Not too many friends or money causes her to show up at the cheap club her friend works at. She thinks her life has changed enough but she meets a guy who lives halfway across the world with charm and invites her. Will Dee shy away or will she learn what it is to truly live? Rated M for inappropriate language and sexual behavior.


**AU:This is probably the longest thing I've ever written and I'm glad that it's actually good. Please review and tell me what you think and thanks to every single one of you that read this. 3**

The first thing I noticed while exiting my trashy car wasn't the run down building, the smell of puke and trash, and the shady dead end just around the corner.

Instead, it was the way I could relieve myself.

The beat was thumping so hard the walls almost moved, the strobe lights shone through the few windows there was in the warehouse. Red, blue, yellow. Perfect to forget about the crashing waves of bullshit that had been beating down on my life this past week.

I had originally been skeptical when Karina had suggested I go to a club. Alone. So late at night. I was always extremely cautious and this was against my whole personality but it's nice to be a bit reckless. Not really.

It took a hell of a lot of convincing for Karina to even get me here. She worked here and even if I didn't find any nice men or women to dance with, I would still be able to mope around her. Why couldn't we have gone to the fair?

She claimed that the bar was usually filled with the same people and maybe a few newbies and to not worry. Even a drunken fight was rare to them apparently.

I tried to relax my extremely tense shoulders but once I realized that I was on the verge of crying from the anxiety, I went in not even looking back at my little baby who could get wrecked who I named Yael. She was the shittiest yet most loyal car I'd ever known.

The moment I walked in, I knew I had lost part of my hearing. The EDM music was almost unbearable, even if I had owned a few Daft Punk albums in the past. How could Karina even work in this shit-hole?

I quickly made my way into the bar area and I sat down on the bar stool. I waited until I saw her angel-like blonde hair approach me.

"Dee, you actually made it! I never actually thought you'd come. I'm so excited. You'll have such a great time!" I knew I was paranoid but this was sort of an overreaction.

I tried to seem smug and comfortable although my heart was saying completely otherwise. "I'm happy to be here." I flashed a smile at her and she smiled back. Her uniform definitely brought out her boobage and her curves which I sure as hell didn't have.

"Go, go, go. I won't let you be all sad around me. Go meet someone! Make a friend. God knows you need one."

Although I tried to look as angry as possible, she was right. More right than she could ever know. I was always an introvert. This was not something I would've or could've done by myself.

I tried to push my way through the crowd. The bar was almost completely like I had imagined it. People trying to sneak into bathrooms while making out. The drunk guy who thinks his moves were cool. The angry married couple who probably wanted a night to "release their worries."

My hand crept up for my iPod which was the only thing I could afford that had games on it. The only thing that really stopped me from finishing my level on Angry Birds was one of my favorite classic songs.

I sang along with the rest of the club at the top of my lungs.

"Lady, hear my tonight. Cause my feeling is just so right"

My hips automatically picked up and I swayed ever-so-awkwardly side to side but really, I didn't give a fuck.

Damn, this was a great idea.

"As we dance by the moonlight. Can't you see you're my delight?"

This song always had a powerful effect to rush all my memories from being a little girl to my head and give me extreme nostaliga. And I fucking loved it.

"Lady, I just feel like, I won't get you outta my mind"

My head started to hurt because of course, when you get nostaliga, that includes all the shitty memories from last week.

"I feel love for the first time"

Damn, that was always my favorite line. Everything surrounding you is lust and the moment it's taken away, you feel the hurt in your heart called love.

"And I know that it's true, I can tell by the look in your eyes"

And with that final line before the verse would repeat, I let go of everything. I stopped caring how stupid I looked and the bass literally entranced my heart so that I was able to love this song even more, which I never thought would be possible.

Even though the lyrics repeated so many times, it just created more emphasis and each line contained more and more feeling. The song didn't tell you what to feel or how they felt, it made you realize instead what _you _were feeling.

I eventually started running out of breath as the song faded off to a distance, only to be heard on "Greatest Hits of The 2000s"

My throat ached and I grew thirsty. I could feel the sweat tingling around my neck. Damn, are all clubs this hot?

I went to approach Karina for water but was stopped by a single finger on my shoulder.

I immediately went tense and all the worst possible scenarios went through my head and I couldn't tell apart what was sweat from dancing and what was sweat from nervousness.

As I slowly turned around to face the owner of the finger, I heard his voice.

"You danced quite a show over there"

I chuckled nervously.

I took in so many details. He was young, quite young actually compared to everyone else in this club. He was probably what Karina meant by a wanderer because he was so sober and for a man this attractive, did not have a partner. Another sexy thing was his accent. It was too loud for me to tell what it was, but I was into it.

"It's one of my favorite songs ever and I guess I just got super excited and I really needed to dance today. I'm realizing that now."

I didn't know why I was saying this information to him. If you had put anyone else in front of me, I wouldn't have even acknowledged them.

Maybe it was the way his deep brown eyes looked at me. Maybe it was how lanky he was, and how he was so much taller than me. Maybe it was the leather jacket that looked quite expensive and quite adorably, hugged his hips. I yearned to run my fingers through his luscious fringe.

"I was surprised to see so many people get excited. I know this song from GTA."

"Oh, you fucker!" I laughed. He must've felt so awkward. This was literally my anthem.

"Maybe you noticed, maybe you didn't. Everyone was hugging each other and slow dancing with each other. They act like a family here. You looked so..alive, so different. Jumping and moving. I swear, your excitement lit up this dark ass club."

"Wow, I'm so embarrassing. I haven't even had a drink yet, jesus christ." I admitted.

"I'll be happy to offer you one, I promise I'm not suspicious." Nice vibes literally radiated like UV from him and maybe it was how attracted I was to him, or how badly I wanted to get drunk. Something inside of me wanted to accept it, and lord knows I couldn't afford enough drinks to help me forget tonight. Maybe I'll get lucky enough to forget this whole week.

We walked to the bar, incredibly awkwardly. I still didn't even know his name and I didn't even feel guilty. Get me a damn drink.

Of course, Karina walked out looking so nice and happy while I was a sweating mess. She looked quite surprised for a split second that I had actually found someone at this club but praise her, she didn't make it obvious that we knew each other.

"A green apple martini for this beauty and add one in for me too." Even just the sound of alcohol sounded better to me than compliments at this point of night, but I smiled in appreciation.

I waited, a bit impatiently. My leg was a pure sign of being ticked off. God knows how much I love Karina but shit, does it really take this long? Is she doing this on purpose? Sneaky shit. I couldn't even see her.

He sat on the stool next to me, his legs slightly spread out. His posture was quite good. I was so in need of a drink, I was noticing details like his posture for Christ's sake.

"I'm Dan. I don't live here as you could probably tell from my British accent. I came here for a convention and I decided to stay a bit longer against my best friend's advice. All my friends left and I still have 2 weeks left here."

I guess he finally had cracked. At least I wasn't the only one telling backstories.

"Wait, wait, wait so you flew around the world for a convention? Are you fucking rich or some shit? You're using money to be with a bunch of nerds?" I knew I was talking quite a bit longer.

"I guess you could say that. I was being featured at that convention so I don't want to say I was with nerds as you could easily use fans." I knew that calling them nerds must've been hurtful but my curiosity overtook any apologies forming on my lips.

"You? Being featured. Around the world for a convention. What do you work as?" From the his simple looks, he looked normal. I was actually on my road to being friends with a_ celebrity_.

"I sit in front of a camera and talk about bad memories I like to forget, and somehow that gets me more than enough income. I can't believe it myself. I also work on BBC1 Radio. I'm so glad to be in the heart of Miami. It's so different and clear and crazy and it helps me forget about all the shit I put up with back in London."

I guess Satan planned this and God intervened because I finally had my fucking martini. Dan took his and took a sip while I literally could've swallowed the entire glass.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're famous and wearing axe. You're tacky as fuck." I tried to add in some humor but I honestly was mindblown.

We got into small talk and I learned about his best friend Phil and how he lived in a big apartment and his life was honestly just a fantasy, it was so great. How could he like a loser like me? I didn't even shower every day. He could probably get people to give him a bath every day if he wanted to.

Maybe we ordered a couple more drinks, maybe we danced more. Maybe we were giggling when we were forced to leave past closing time. Karina tried to give me concerning looks, but it didn't matter to me because I was happy and felt free.

We got into my car and I drove so badly, and I don't even know how I didn't get a DUI , all the way to his hotel room. The moment he closed that door, he drove me up against the wall and maybe if we weren't tired as fuck, I would've gotten some. It had only been a week since I had last been in someone's arms to fall asleep but he made me feel so much better than Darren ever did. Or at least for a long time.

**I know it curses a lot. I based the dialouge off of what I would actually say in real life because I always feel like fictional conversations are hella awkward and unrealistic. Just because the character has a similar way of talking like me (including all those potty words) doesn't mean I based it off myself. I use fanfiction to feel like someone besides myself. I really hope this doesn't seem like a Mary Sue or what I would do to Dan Howell (well the latter kind of) so go review and tell me what you think **


End file.
